Disney Adventure Racing
Disney Adventure Racing will be an all-new Disney racing game which will feature major Disney characters including Muppets from the franchises. will be similar to the Mario Kart games, and the Crash Bandicoot Racing games, Crash Team Racing and Crash Nitro Kart. It will be released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo NX, Mobile and PC. Details While most characters will drive their karts normally, Darkwing and Gonzo will drive theirs in motorcycle-style as the steering wheels will be replaced by handlebars. For Frozone and Syndrome, the steering wheels will be replaced by two levers which will be placed on the sides of the karts so they can pull them to steer. Adventure Mode Like Crash Team Racing and Crash Nitro Kart, this game will have Adventure mode depicting five maps appearing in the style of Walt Disney World Resort. *Magic Castlegrounds - based on the Magic Kingdom *In and Outside Globe - based on Epcot *Mystery Wildlands - based on Disney's Animal Kingdom *Hazard Beach - based on the combination between Typhoon Lagoon and Blizzard Beach *Disneywood - the final map based on Disney's Hollywood Studios After the player gets all five keys from all the maps, he/she will encounter the final boss, Chernabog Characters Updates 1.15 *Bree Davenport from Lab Rats and Luke Ross from Jessie are added. Bree's hair was also styled as it was in the Lab Rats episode "Left Behind". *Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Mayday Parker/Spider-Girl, Miles Morales/Spider-Man and Miguel O' Hara/Spider-Man 2099 from Spider-Verse were added. *Maya Hart Outfit: Punk Maya. 1.18 *Cyd Ripley and Shelby Marcus (Best Friends Whenever), as well as Ashley Parker (Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything) are added. Ashley's hair is styled as it was when her portrayer, Sophie Reynolds, attended the Radio Disney Awards 2016. 1.19 *Candace Flynn, Vanessa Doofensmirchtz, and Bonnie Rockwaller, are added. *New Cyd and Shelby Outfits: Their 70's punk and disco outfits. *All the participants are given to sing the Monsters University anthem. *The game now has an unlockable poster. 1.30 *The participants and audience will now sing the Star Spangled Banner. Tracks *Duckburg *St. Canard *The Hundred Acre Wood *Cape Suzette *Cinderella Castle *Wonderland *Neverland *The Beast's Castle (Beauty and the Beast) *Agrabah *Pridelands (The Lion King) *Oasis (The Lion King) *China (Mulan) *New Orleans *Andy's Imagination *Monsters University *Muppet Studios *Muppet Labs *Danville *Corona Kingdom (Tangled) *DonBruch *Arendelle *Riley's Mind *Zootopia *Death Star *Fantasmic! Voice cast *Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse *Hynden Walch: Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Alice *Olivia Holt: Donald Duck, Anna, Chip, and the Evil Queen *Megan Hilty: Daisy Duck and Helen Parr *Bill Farmer: Goofy and Pluto *Frank Welker: Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Corey Burton: Dale and Captain Hook *Jason Marsden: Max Goof *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh: Scrooge McDuck *Eric Stuart: Launchpad McQuack *Jim Cummings: Winnie the Pooh, Stitch, Dale, Pete, Darkwing Duck, and Louie Lamount *Haley Joel Osment: Sora *Travis Oates: Piglet *Gregg Berger: Eeyore *Will Ryan: Rabbit *Joel McCrary: Baloo, Tigger, and Sulley *Carlos Alrazaqui: Mike Wazowski *Anna Faris: Cinderella *Katherine Von Till: Snow White *James Arnold Taylor: The Prince *Kate Higgins: Princess Aurora *Mandy Moore: Rapunzel *Scott Weiner: Aladdin *Linda Larkin: Jasmine *Ming Na: Mulan *Mark Moseley: Mushu *Jodi Benson: Ariel *Julie Nathanson: Belle *Robby Benson: The Beast *Ruth Connell: Merida *Jim Meskimen: Genie *Jonathan Freeman: Jafar *Gilbert Gotfried: Iago *Adam Wylie: Peter Pan *Mae Whitman:Tinkerbell *Irene Bedard: Pocahontas *Tate Donovan: Hercules *Anika Noni Rose: Tiana *Michael-Leon Wooley: Louis *Keith David: Dr. Facilier *Tom Hanks: Woody *Tim Allen: Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack: Jessie *Craig T. Nelson: Bob Parr *Samuel L. Jackson: Frozone *Jackie Burns: Elsa *Bryce Papenbrook: Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Ryan Potter: Hiro Hamada, Yashura Yamashiro/Spider-Man J *Nolan North: Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Eden Sher: Star Butterfly, Mayday Parker/Spider-Girl *Peter Linz: Kermit the Frog, Walter and Statler *Tom Kenny: Olaf *Seth Adkins: Pinocchio *Joe Ochman: Jiminy Cricket *Pat Caroll: Ursula *Angelina Jolie: Maleficent *Susan Blakeslee: Cruella De Ville *Nathan Lane: Timon *Ernie Sabella: Pumbaa *Dee Bradley Baker: Perry the Platypus, and other voices *Eric Jacobson: Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, and Sam the Eagle *Bill Baretta: Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, the Swedish Chef, Bobo the Bear, and Clifford *Dave Goelz: Gonzo, Waldorf, Zoot, and Dr. Bunsen Honeydew *Matt Vogel: Sweetums, Lew Zealand, Camilla the Chicken, Pepe the King Prawn, Ffloyd Pepper, and Constantine *David Rudman: Scooter and Janice Category:Disney Games Category:Racing video games Category:Video games Category:Wii U Category:PS3